


Welcome Home Rory Gilmore

by RainbowBoo1



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBoo1/pseuds/RainbowBoo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has been away for a little over 6 years working as a journalist, but family is bringing her back home to Stars Hollow. Family drama/comedy. Post-Finale. Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

\-------------------------------------

Her phone was screaming at her, “Mother calling, Mother calling.”

Rory Gilmore groaned and sat up in bed and answered, “Mom it’s 8am, is someone dead?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Rory dropped the phone, and then picked it up, “What- I mean congratulations, I mean are you sure?”

“I was pretty sure when I ate an entire apple pie on Monday, and then on Wednesday when I realized I didn’t remember my last period. Then there was that short period I was convinced I was going through early menopause by your grandmother, I took a pregnancy test. I was pretty sure when five of those were positive.”

“Oh my god Mom, what are you going to do? Is it safe to have a baby at your age?”

“Hey kid, I’m not exactly elderly. If Halle Berry and Kelly Preston can still pop them out, why can’t I?”

Rory paused and rubbed her eyes. Her mom was actually pregnant. She was going to have a little brother or sister. Who was 28 years younger then her...

“Still with me Rory?”

“Yes, just wrapping my head around a having a sibling who would be over twenty years younger then me.”

“Tell me about it, I’ll be 60 when this kid is 15.”

“Are you freaking out?”

“A little bit. I just haven’t done this in a while.”

“You always like to do the unexpected,” Rory smiled.

“How is Luke taking it?”

“I thought he would freak out, I mean you and April are adults,we just got married a year ago, and you know how he gets around Sookie and Jackson’s bunch. But he was beaming when I told him. Although he is worried about me dealing with the pregnancy. But he’s a worrier. We went to see the doctor, and confirmed it. It’ll be fine. I feel so much better having told you. I’m telling mom and dad at lunch.”

“I’m sure they will be excited.”

“Here is hoping, I’ll let you get back to sleep. But I’ll text you a play by play of the lunch, if you like, or maybe the replay in my mind on the way home while Luke drives.”

“Sure Mom, I’ll talk to you later.”

As soon as Rory put down her phone, she tried to stretch herself into awakeness. She reached out her arm and turned on the coffee maker on her nightstand. 

The benefit of having a one bedroom apartment in Washington was that everything was an arms reach away. She stumbled out of bed and bashed her foot in the small fridge. There were also negatives of course, but it was all she could afford freelancing around Washington. The Post had printed some of her articles, but they weren’t hiring anyone on lately. Nobody was. 

Rory Gilmore paid her bills writing anything she could, from society write ups, to blogs about landscaping to dry wall. It wasn’t the hard hitting journalism she thought she would be doing, especially after she was one of the first reporters on the campaign bus with President Obama. 

She loved the thrill of speeches and being with all the different reporters, but it was also one of the most uncomfortable and exhausting experiences of her life. She would still do it again in a minute. It was like being on go mode 24/7. 

When she was a writing a story she would pitch, it was usually politics, but she was starting to think she wouldn’t get something published unless it was epic. She needed her Watergate or if all the senior reporters to finally retire. 

Her phone rang it’s usual ring tone, and she picked it up again. It was the Dinner. 

“Rory, it’s Luke.”

“Good morning, both you and Mom calling early, I’m the luckiest big sister to be in the world,”

It probably came out grumpier then she meant, but it was early. Luke would understand pre-coffee mode. He had married a Gilmore. 

“I’m glad your mother told you, I just wanted to tell you- I think your mom won’t- But I think you should know.”

“Luke you’re scaring me,” Rory sat back on the bed.

“Ah geez, it’s- I’m really happy that your mom is pregnant. I am. Over the moon. But the doctor also told us that given some early tests and given your Mom’s age that it’s a risky pregnancy. They said she’ll need to take it easy after her first trimester, no work at all, and staying home.”

Rory frowned. It was just like her mom to joke and avoid the serious. 

“She’ll need help at home. You’re mom wouldn’t ask, but I am going to, she’s going to need help around the house and I’m going to handle the diner and part of the inn, but your mom is a bundle of energy and she’s stubborn. We could use you, for at least 6 months.”

“Wow, Luke. I don’t know what to say. Give me a few days to see what I can manage,”

“I know it’s a lot Rory, and you have your life in Washington and are an ace reporter. We are so proud of you. Your mom would hate to ask you to leave, even temporarily, but I’m afraid she’s going to push herself to far. I know Emily will volunteer to stay with her or hire a maid to help both of them. But I can’t imagine that going well.”

“That would be bad.”

“Let me know whenever you can, I need to go, big Mommy and me group just walked into the dinner. Sorry to drop this on you.”

“It’s fine Luke, we’re family. I’ll let you know soon.”

She heard the worry in Luke’s voice. She knew her mom well, and Lorelai was usually a blur of activity on a bad day. She knew she had to go for her family, but she didn’t know if she could leave or for how long. This was her life, she had built here.

She opened her laptop and checked her e-mail, three new e-mails asking to trying to scam her, and one from the Post.

Dear Ms Gilmore,

Unfortunately, again we didn’t have room in the weekend edition for your piece...

Rory stopped reading, they didn’t bury the lead, it had been a dry month. She had spent most of her savings paying for rent and utilities and food. She knew she was a good writer, she just wasn’t sure anyone else was sure lately. 

She listened to the police siren buzz by her window. She lived over a bar, and was used to loud noises. It wasn’t the best neighborhood, but it was what she could afford.

She sipped her coffee and curled up in her bed, which on most days was her makeshift desk. Maybe it was time to go home for a while, for her and for her mom. 

She looked out the window and took a deep breathe in and out. It wasn’t giving up, it was just a break. Just could use the time to regroup, and reconnect with family and friends, and then hit the the ground running when she got back. 

She smiled. Rory Gilmore for going home.


	2. You're Pregnant!

“You’re pregnant!” Emily screamed in shock.

“I don’t think they heard you in Russia. Yes, Mom I’m pregnant,” Lorelai responded. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Emily responded.

Emily slumped back into her chair in shock, “I just can’t believe it. Didn’t you think it was early menopause the other day? Have you seen a doctor?”

“Yes Mom, we saw a doctor. I am one hundred percent having a baby.”

“Neither could we at first. But we’re happy about it Emily, and yes, we are pregnant,” Luke added. 

“Is it safe at your age, Lorelai, to be having a child?” Richard added quietly. 

“Yes. We spoke to the doctor. There are risks, but he seemed optimistic. If I take care of myself and don’t push myself after the first trimester it will go well. So it’s doctor recommended that I keep my stress levels down. So please no more yelling at me.”

There was a lull of quiet in the room.

“I will keep my voice down, Lorelai, for the health of your child, but I must say this is quite a shock to us. This won’t be easy, with the expansion at the Dragonfly and having a newborn. It’s going to be a big change.”

“I know,” Lorelai said, “I figure we’ll get through the pregnancy and figure things out. And this time will be different from last time. I have Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Liz, T.J, not to mention April and Jess not far away if there is ever anything.”

“You can’t expect a twenty year old girl going to Wesleyan University in a double major in Biology and Chemistry to babysit, and Jess, while a fine upstanding young man, is in no position to run to your beck and call. He just started a new branch of his own business in Hartford,” Richard brought up.

“Of course we don’t Richard,” Luke countered, “But they will want to be part of our child’s upbringing. We’d like like to tell them here, with both of you, at Friday Night dinner this week.”

Emily beamed. They had been told before Luke’s own daughter. Emily couldn’t help but feel special. 

It had been a year since April had been coming to Friday night dinners with Luke and Lorelai, and it had been a ball of sunshine. Emily hadn’t realized how the big the void Rory had left at their Friday night dinners. Not that she understood most of what April was studying, but she understood the top grades she was bringing in, and Richard and Emily were proud to consider her family.

They hadn’t been sure when Jesse had landed at their door with April a few months ago. Gone was the young man who had been up to no good, when he dated Rory, in High School. In front of them was a successful business man who had started and ran his own publishing house, which now had offices in Philadelphia, Montreal, Seattle, and now Hartford. 

“Mom, Dad. I hope you know that it is different this time. We want you to be a part of his or her life growing up.”

There was a quiet moment, where Lorelai was sure she might cry. Gone was the time when Lorelai was running away from her parents. They might not always get along, and Luke would never be the country club husband they had planned for her, but they had found some common ground. They were family. 

“Well I want to know the name of your doctor Lorelai. I want to make sure we aren’t dealing with a hack. I want our grandchild to get on this earth in one piece,” said Emily. 

“I’ve been seeing this doctor for years. He’s amazing.”

“But are you sure?”

“No Mom, I just thought I’d trust the Medical degree from Acme sign on his wall,”

“Acme. You can’t joke about this Lorelai,”

“Mom, I’m sure it will be fine, and for the record I can joke about anything.”

“I still want his name and the hospital he is associated with,”

“Fine,” Lorelai countered, “I’ll e-mail you later.”

“The salad is excellent Richard,” Luke added.

“It’s very well balanced. This cook is wonderful, I think she’s from Spain,” said Richard. 

“No Richard, the last one was from Spain, this one is a man named Rodrigo and he’s from Portugal,” said Emily. 

“What happened to the one from Spain? I liked the one from Spain.” Richard complained. 

“He’s on the plane from Spain, which has rain that stays mainly on the plane,” Lorelai giggled.

“No you didn’t Richard, the Spanish girl insisted on cooking everything in peanut oil. I thought we were in a fry house. Disgusting food. It’s like she wanted to kills us.”

“You never know, she could have been a relation of a maid you fired many years ago, seeking revenge. Like Devious Maids. It happens.”

“What are you talking about Lorelai?” Richard asked.

“None of our maids ever wanted to kills us, Lorelai. Some tried to sue, but nothing held up in court. All a bunch of complainers.”

“But you love your maid now, Theresa has been around for years now,” Luke noticed, “I can’t imagine you going through that many maids,”

“Ha!” Lorelai laughed loudly, “I’m sorry, but many maids in a understatement. If these broom closets could talk.”

“Theresa was a gift from the heavens, and she’s an amazing maid, and efficient. Now if only we could find the right cook now,” Emily lamented. 

After desert Richard stepped onto the patio with Luke. Richard offered him a cigar to congratulate him. Usually Luke would launch into his smoking can and will kill you rant, but he had something different to focus on.

“No thank you, Richard. How about we wait until the birth?” 

“How right, good thinking,” 

Richard sat in silence with Luke for a moment, and swished his scotch around.

“I get the feeling you have something to talk about with me that’s serious.”

“I hate going around Lorelai’s back, and she’s the most capable person I know. But she’s also the most stubborn. The doctor told us the risks are very serious, and I know Lorelai is focusing on the positive but I need to focus on the risks too. I love your daughter more than anything, and I can’t imagine...”

“I understand Luke. We won’t let anything happen to her. I know how Emily and Lorelai can get a rise out of each other. We’ll just have to all work together to keep things calm. No matter how impossible that sounds.”

“She’s not going to like it, and Lorelai will likely fight it, but she’s going to have to give up work for the last six months of the pregnancy. I called Rory today, and asked her if she could take a leave of absence to help Lorelai,”

“That’s sensible. Lorelai is going to hate it though.”

“Rory hasn’t gotten back to me, but even if it’s just for a few months, or even weeks, I think it would really help Lorelai and distract her from her need to be at work. She’s been missing Rory so much lately.”

“We all have,” Richard added, “Rory has barely called or come home in the past few years. We all understand. She has got to work hard to be a top reporter in Washington.”

“I hated asking her Richard, but I figure no one else was going to, and it’s what Lorelai needs. She needs her other half right now. And as much as she’s my person and I’m hers, she needs our girl right now.” 

“We’ll see what happens. I know it’s selfish, but I can’t help but hope our Rory comes home too. But perhaps I’ve become a sentimental old man.”

“I think we’re all sentimental, when it comes to Rory. This might be my first child I get to be a part of their whole life, and I’m so exited- and of course I love April,Jesse, and little Doula- but Rory was my first kid in a lot of ways. Even before we were together I got to see her grow up. For that I’m blessed.”

Richard raised his glass to to Luke’s soda, “To the Gilmore Girls,” 

The clinked glasses in Hartford.

Miles away in Washington, Rory was already packing her bags.

“Paris, I’m going to Stars Hollow for nine months max, I’m not giving up on my career.”

“You say that now, but nine months can change your life. In nine months you could be barefoot and pregnant yourself, with that guy you dated, Damian.”

“It was Dean. And no, I’m not going to be pregnant with Dean’s baby and give up on life. My mom needs me, and if I’m being honest at all, I need her too.”

“Just because life is giving you lemons right now is no need to run away Gilmore.”

“Paris, it might as well be spraying lemon juice in my eyes and then rubbing them with hot peppers at this point. My career has stagnated, and no paper is hiring. I need to have a break, maybe I’ll write a book.”

“Please, you can’t stay still long enough and you hate writing fiction, you find it, and I quote, ‘tedious and masturbatory’ “ 

“I hated that creative writing seminar last year, but that doesn’t mean I can’t write. I can still keep up my online presence. I’ll just change location. I’ve made up my mind Paris. Now will you arrange my sublet for me, I’ve found three possibilities already, and now I need the best Lawyer I know.”

“I’m the best Junior partner at Dugrey Lord’s New York branch. I can take care of your sublet issues on a my break. It’s child’s play. I have a great case. I destroyed the D.A yesterday. It was exhilarating.”

“Aren’t you glad you changed your mind and switched out of med.”

“Patient hand holding is such a waste of time.”

“How’s Doyle?”

“He’s at a Daddy and Me class with the twins. He’s in heaven.”

“Who knew Doyle would be a happy stay at home dad.”

“Well he published a book by the time he turned 30, which was on the best seller list for 6 months. He’s an accomplished writer, who chose to stay at home with the children, while I work.”

“He’s a trooper. Paris I have to go, but I’ll call you when I get settled in Stars Hollow.”

“Remember Gilmore, you can’t get barefoot and pregnant,”

“You should talk,”

“I have daddy Doyle,”

“You do. Let me know if you can clone him for me,”

“I’ll let you know Rory. Have a safe trip.   
“Thanks, tell the girls Auntie Roro says hi,”

Rory hung up. She felt disconnected from everyone. Literally, she talked to Paris, but lately that was the only person she talked to. They skyped religiously when she had time. But she hadn’t seen Paris since she gave birth, and that was over a year ago. Paris giving birth was a scary experience, and a marvel. She never would have thought both of her best friend would be mothers before they turned 30 and that she Rory Gilmore would be basically living on a shoe string, and perpetually single. 

She took a deep breathe and dialed Luke’s number.


	3. Coffee, Coffee, Coffee

“I smell coffee,” Lorelai grinned from ear to ear, “Is that my only special awesome coffee of the day?” 

She crawled out of bed and crept down the stairs. She knew she had to limit her coffee intake to a cup of day, and she had made a deal that she would switch to decaf after her first trimester. But she didn’t have to start that fake coffee yet. She smelled the sweet smell of perfect Luke’s coffee waft throughout the house.

She stopped when she saw that there was a full pot of coffee brewing. 

“Are you trying to kill me Luke? I can’t handle temptation. A whole pot there, and only a cup for me. I’m like a Pooh bear in need of honey.”

Luke pored her a special cup of coffee, all the more special because he brewed and poured it specially in the cup she stole from the diner. Even though, he was owner of the diner and she was his wife, and it was technically their diner. But it was her bootie, her treasure trove of swag. 

“We have company coming,” Luke answered and settled at the kitchen table nursing his cup of green jasmine tea. 

“Oh surprises. Not good for the baby, you have to tell me now. No choice. Fetus vetoes all.”

“This surprise, I think you’ll want to wait for.”

“Is it a pony? If I have to wait, it better be a pony, or a Camaro.”

Rory was on her way, and it was Luke and Lorelai’s shared day off from work. Luke and Lorelai had spent years trying to come up with a perfect shared day off of work that worked for them and Sookie and Jackson. Sookie had Saturday off with Jackson, and Luke and Lorelai had perfect Sundays. 

“The surprise should be here in under an hour,” Luke picked up the paper and started to read about Taylor’s bid for a nomination for Mayor, and subsequent failure. He couldn’t help but chuckle that Taylor had lost to Kirk. Although he wasn’t sure how he felt about a world where Kirk was running for Mayor of Stars Hollow. He hoped that Mrs. Kim reconsidered the nomination from Lane, and the entire Korean Christian hub of Stars Hollow.   That woman was scary, but she got stuff done. 

“Is it an hour yet?” Lorelai asked, holding her empty cup of coffee. She poured some hot water in with some mint tea, “I’m thinking if I don’t wash the cup, it will still taste like coffee.”

“Good luck with that,”

“We could always go upstairs and make another baby before the surprise comes,” she said coyly. 

“You do know it doesn’t work that way,” Luke asked.

Lorelai glared, “We can at least make out before the surprise get’s here,”

He glanced at the clock. He could chance it. If he didn’t have time to kiss his wife, what kind of husband would be be. 

Rory, meanwhile, was stuck in traffic, in Hartford. Traffic on a Sunday. What was the world coming to. She was stuck in Hartford, right in front of Chilton. She was being haunted in her car that once was top of the line, and now was merely adequate. 

“Move cars, move,” she yelled out in front of her.

It was as if, in that moment, her high school was trying to mock her. Look at me, I’m a lofty education that gave everyone but you a lofty future. 

“Enough of this,” she gave up. She had been driving for hours. She thought it would very beat poet of her to drive, but now she just wished she had taken a flight. 

She found an open parking spot in front of the Chilton, and decided she would wait the traffic out. She spotted a coffee shop across the street. The Bean. It was kismet.

It was a warm spring day, and she grabbed her large over sized sunglasses and hid behind them. The last thing she needed was to be recognized and asked a million question from someone from Chilton or her D.A.R days. She crossed the street with one thing on her mind: coffee, coffee, coffee. 

When she reached the counter she could only articulate her mantra, “Coffee please,”

“What kind?” asked the barista. 

“Coffee,” she answered, “The black kind that can make my eyes open even when they protest. Straight, no frou frou soy or half caf, just black coffee. Pronto.”

The barista rolled his eyes and poured her a tall dark handsome cup. She paid the man, but didn’t tip because of the eye roll. If she came back for a second cup, which she certainly would, she would likely sweeten up. Gilmore charm came after the second cup, especially when the Gilmore wasn’t sixteen anymore. Charm wasn’t as easy anymore. She pulled her glasses over her head like a headband.

“Mary,” a voice said behind her.

She turned around and it was high school all over again, and she had just been hit by a deer. 

“Tristan. Tristan Dugray,” she deadpanned.

She hadn’t expected to see him here. Didn’t Paris mention that he was working close to Janlan and his Uncles out in New York. He was all tall, and boyishly handsome. He hadn’t changed much, he still looked like trouble with a wink and a smile. But he was stubbly. She had to admit herself attracted. But he was Tristan. Like her mother said, just because you’re attracted to pie, didn’t mean you date pie. But he was tempting pie, likely because she hadn’t had any dessert in a long time. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I could ask you the same thing. Paris mentioned you were in Washington D.C, going the Woodward and Bernstein route. Nose to the perpetual grindstone,”

“I’m taking some time off to spend some time with family,” she answered. 

“I’ve taken over the Hartford branch, as a senior partner. It’s been pretty hush hush, but it’s official now. Been a few months now.”

“Congratulations,” she said, “I’m just in town on the way to Stars Hollow, trying to wait out the traffic hour... on a Sunday,”

“There has been construction on the highway. Slows thing down. I’m here meeting a friend for a morning coffee,” he smiled, “some people have a running buddy, I have a coffee buddy. And there he his now,”

Rory turned around and she almost spilled her coffee all over herself. There in front of here was Jess Mariano. 

She barely heard Tristan say that she was welcome to join them. What was around door number two? Was Logan hiding in the washroom? Was Dean coming out of the kitchen? Had weird Marty hid under the table?

“Rory?” Jess exclaimed, and came over and pulled her into a hug.

She hadn’t seen him since the wedding, and even then it was a quick visit. She spent most of the time helping Sookie and her mom, or her grandparents. He had tried to get a moment in with her, but she had avoided him most of the night. She didn’t know what to say with him anymore. They were sort of family now, did that make him off limits. Whatever attraction she had thought she had felt for Tristan, seemed to pale in comparison to Jess. He made her whole body react. She leaned into the hug, he still smelled like home. Rory backed away quickly. 

“I have to go. Don’t tell my Mom yet, it’s a surprise. Tristan great seeing you,” she said and almost tripped out the door. 

It wasn’t graceful, but anyone who could survive two run ins with the past within five minutes deserved some understanding. She leaned against her car, and texted Luke that she was in traffic. Even though her heart was beating, she didn’t have time to go back home only to play ghosts of boys past.


	4. Surprise!

“Rory!” yelled Lorelai, “My child, my first born. Two phone calls in a week, I think we have a record.”

“I know. It’ll get better soon, I promise,” said Rory slyly into the phone. She had parked down the street for an element of surprise. 

“I guess, I had to expect one day you would go off and have a life of your own. Selfishly I hoped that you would do it while living next door to me, but I would settle for weekly calls now that you will no longer have the honour of being my only child.”

“I need to fight a baby now for your affection?” 

“Well you have a little under eight months to weigh the odds in your favor. So let the gifts start pouring in,” chimed Lorelai.

“Mom, that’s great. The official countdown has started,” said Rory, “But don’t I have points in my favor, given how I was the first one? We can start a scoreboard later. Anyway, what are you doing this morning?”

Rory started to walk up the driveway. So close to home. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her mom’s face. She was lucky that Babette and Morey were at church singing in the choir- or she wouldn’t be able to sneak by so easily. 

“Well, Luke and I enjoyed spending time with each other this morning,” said Lorelai.

“Eugh, Mom, I know that’s your euphemism for sex,” said Rory.

“Yes, well, I have sex, deal with it. Hello, pregnant. I’m not post sex talking you, if that’s what you are worried about. I think Luke is out getting my surprise. He said that he was going to the diner to deal with a small fire Caesar caused while doing the Macarena while cooking, but I suspect a ruse,” said Lorelai.

Poor Luke. Hopefully there wasn’t too much damage to the diner.

“I don’t think that’s the surprise Mom,” said Rory.

She rang the door bell. She giggled when the the jingle rang out in the tune of ‘Walk Like an Egyptian’ by the Bangles. 

“You didn’t,” Lorelai screamed and ran to the door.

Rory and Lorelai were soon melded into a screaming, jumping, giggling mess on the front porch. 

“I’m so happy to see you,” said Rory out of breathe, “Is all the jiggling okay with Baby,”

“Yes, we’re good,” said Lorelai, “Happiness is good for baby. And I’m so very happy kid.”

“Likewise Mom,” said Rory, “I really missed you, and with this big life change, I couldn’t miss out, could I?”

“Where’s your car? Did you fly here? Have you become Wonder Woman in the past year, and can I ride in the invisible jet?” asked Lorelai. 

“Sorry to disappoint, car is around the block, for the element of surprise. Surprise!” said Rory.

“Best surprise ever. Now come in before you’re spotted and I need to share you with the rest of Stars Hollow,” said Lorelai as she pushed Rory in, “Or should we get your bag?”

“That can wait,” said Rory, “Let’s sit and catch up,”

They curled up on the couch and Rory was alarmed by the painting on the wall, “Holy crap!” 

“Curtesy of your Grandmother,” Lorelai squinted at it, “If you squint it’s not so bad.”

“Why is it over the mantel, here in the this house, and not hiding in a corner?” 

“From your mouth to Emily’s ears.”

“Can we burn it?”

Over the mantel, hung a portrait of Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and April. 

“I thought you were the nice one. Grandma worked hard on this for her painting class. She’s finally shifted from landscapes, to portraits. It’s a little Dark Shadows meets Beetlejuice, but it’s grown on me,” admitted Lorelai.

“Or possessed you. It’s a little more Addams Family meets a serial killer’s sketch book. What does Luke think?”

“He is hoping that by the time the baby is born, we can replace it with an up to date family photo... and he has first dibs on burning it.” 

“I can’t look at it,” Rory turned towards her Mom, “So what is it like working with Grandma?”

“Well, we’ve been planning it since you left home, so I’ve had a lot of time to adjust to the idea. I’m actually really proud about how we were finally able to compromise to make the spa reflect Grandma’s vision and still works with the Dragonfly,” said Lorelai.

“Who are you and what have you done to my mother?”

“It’s strange, for the first time we are working well together. Mind you that’s Work Emily. Work Emily and Home Emily are too different creatures. At work, she and Michel have developed a secret language to deal with guests, and later Home Emily is telling me my hair needs a cut to look more professional,” 

“Sounds very Jekyll and Hyde.”

Lorelai laughed, “Very Emily/Emily. Enough about the hijinks of the Family Gilmore. What about you, prodigal daughter? Hows life in the fast lane?”

“You know it’s great. I’m writing for a few blogs regularly, and I’m still freelancing for a few different local papers in D.C. I’m hopeful I’ll get something more steady soon. But it’s good. It’s great. You wouldn’t believe what happened to me on the way here?”

Lorelai paused and sipped her second cup of mint tea (not coffee). Someone was avoiding, but she didn’t want to push Rory away. Especially, since she couldn’t remember the last time they had a proper conversation in years. And it made her sad.

“Don’t keep me in suspense,” she demanded. 

“Well, I went to the Bean in Hartford to try to avoid the traffic. Also, traffic on Sunday, what has the world come to,” said Rory.

“Don’t get your grandparents started on the never ending construction story that is Hartford. It will take hours from your life.”

“Noted. I order a much needed coffee, and ran into... you won’t believe it.. wait for it... Tristan Dugray.”

“Wait, was that the pretty boy who got booted from Chilton for rich boy antics?”

“The one and only. He was the one who called me Mary for my entire first year at Chilton?”

“I remember now, PJ Harvey tickets.”

“Right. There he was having coffee. Paris works for his family’s law firm in New York City, so I had heard he was working with her. But he’s moved to Hartford now and is a senior partner here at Dugray Lord.”

“Wow, that place is good. Your grandfather swears by Janlan Dugray for any and all legal work.” 

“Yes, and might I add that Tristan is still a pretty boy,” Rory added.

“Do you like, like like him?” teased Lorelai. 

“I can’t deny he’s attractive, but before I even had time to think about that, in walks in Tristan’s coffee friend. You won’t believe it. You might need to stand up and sit down again.”

“I did it in spirit,” said Lorelai, “Out with it.”

“Jess. Jess Mariano.”

Lorelai wasn’t surprised at all. 

“You know Jess is in town?” Rory asked.

“Of course I know Rory. He’s Luke’s nephew. He’s family. He stayed here when he first moved down. He’s opened a second location for Trunchon publishings sister house, Word publishing. We had a party. I sent you an evite.”

Rory couldn’t help, but be disappointed, “I guess I missed that one.”

“It was about three or four months ago. He found a nice place in Hartford. I think he’s going to stay awhile. Wait, that means the Tris he has been meeting for coffee isn’t a girl? He let me tease him about it on Friday Night dinner.”

“Wait, Jess goes to Friday Night dinner?”

“Yes. He’s been getting along with the grandparents famously. You should have seen the session of chess Jess and April had a few weeks ago. Your grandfather was basically running commentary on the entire three hour game. I thought that it would never end. But they had a great time.”

It broke Rory’s heart a little. Friday Night dinners was happening without her. She hadn’t played chess with her grandfather in years. She didn’t know how to deal with that. 

“So what happened when you ran into Jess?” asked Lorelai. 

“Well, I was in a bit of shock when he just hugged me. I felt like I was in a new movie called ‘Ghosts of High School Boys past’, so I bolted and spilled half my coffee.”

“Oh my god that sounds embarrassing.”

It also sounded like Rory still liked Jess. Lorelai could see the blush on her cheeks as soon as she mentioned his name. 

“Speaking of coffee, is that real coffee I smell?”

“You are lucky, Luke made a special pot just for you, although I can’t guarantee it’s freshness.”

“It’s Luke’s coffee Mom, I can drink it hot, cold, old, new. Just gimme.”

“Help yourself,” Lorelai gestured towards the kitchen.

Rory poured herself a warm cup of coffee. She sipped it slowly. Mmm, that’s the good stuff. It was a little old, but just as perfect as she remembered. 

She peaked into the open door that used to be her room. It now had a bigger bed in it and a pile of old Biology text books piled up high, not to mention a huge poster of Monster High on the wall. Furniture was piled on top of furniture. Gone were her posters and old Harvard wall. 

Lorelai walked up and stood next to her and looked in, “It sure has changed a lot, hasn’t it.”

“It has,”

“We decided that the guest room upstairs would be the baby’s room, and Luke just moved the smaller bed up there for now, so we get used to it.”

“Monster High? Isn’t April a little too old for that?”

“This room has been in a lot of use lately. We’ve had April almost every weekend for the since she started university. Jess stayed in here when he first moved back. It’s been a full house. You can thank your sister Gigi for any Monster High toys and posters.”

“Why would Gigi be here?”

“Well, she didn’t handle your father getting married again very well, and she hates her new stepmother.”

Her father, Christopher Hayden, had gotten married twice now since him and her mother had divorced. Rory had gone to the first wedding to Laura Winters. Laura was like a clone of her mother. It was weird. But it didn’t last long, maybe three months. Rory hadn’t gone to the last wedding six months ago. 

“Hate is a pretty strong emotion. Has Sherry been helpful at all?”

“Absentee mother of the decade? No. According to Christopher, Gigi has refused to talk to Sherry since Sherry moved back to Boston last year. Sherry had no problem showing her disappointment that Gigi has no skills as a ballerina, or interest in fashion. She didn’t take kindly to the real Gigi, who would rather listen rock music and dye her hair blue.”

“Blue?”

“So, since Mrs. Misty Hayden become step monster two and proved to be what Gigi calls Sherry 2.0, she’s been crashing here more often. Being eleven is hard. You know me, I can’t say no, especially when she butters me up with best former step mother ever.”

Rory felt bad about not responding to her sisters e-mails. She thought Gigi was being ironic with her e-mail titles, but they made a lot more sense now: Stepford invasion; Death to Hartford fembots; Blue Rebellion; Misty=Satan; Free Gigi. 

“Do you have room for me for a while?” asked Rory.

“Anything for you babe. Any others can take the couch or the baby’s room before the baby shows up.”

Lorelai wondered how long a while was. Rory was being cagey. But Lorelai tried her hardest to let Rory open up to here. It had to happen right?

“Welcome home baby,” said Lorelai as she pulled Rory into a hug. 

 

AUTHOR NOTES: Beetlejuice 2 is apparently in talks. Seriously.   Also thanks for the words of encouragement. Aiming to write everyday and fanfiction is a nice place to go when I need a break from original work, or need to get back in the writing saddle.


	5. The Revisit

It had been the best week. She loved Luke, but it was nice having her mother to herself all week. Luke was dealing with construction after Caesar had in fact done some fire damage to the kitchen. Luckily, it was all cleared up now. Lorelai even ‘called in sick’ to work for most of the week. 

They had re-watched all three Godfather movies, ordered in from Al’s when Luke hadn’t made special Luke’s menu items in the kitchen, re-watched all the Grey Gardens, and streamed all of the Lifetime movies they had missed out on.   Lorelai also had caught Rory up on all the news: Lane and Zack were on tour with the band for one more month while Mrs. Kim was watching Kwan and Steve; Mrs. Kim and Kirk were head to head in pre-elections for town Mayor; Miss Patty’s studio was under serious construction after a flood that Kirk had caused trying to train dogs to dance in water; Andrew and Gypsy went out on a date, which ended with a screaming match; Rachel was back in town and had set up a photo studio/gallery next to Taylor’s Olde Time Soda Shoppe. 

“That has got to be weird,” said Rory, “Luke’s ex back in town and renting space from him.”

Rory and Lorelai were sitting with their wet hair in braids and wet nails drying. They were having a pamper day before Friday Night dinner. 

“It’s weird. I’m trying to make it not weird. But it’s weird. I was in the diner, when she blew into town. She walked up to the counter and was all ‘Hi stranger’” said Lorelai. 

“Sounds kind of desperate after years of not being with Luke,” commented Rory. 

“And then when Luke tells her that we got married. She went a little pale, and then she says she’s happy we finally got together,” said Lorelai.

“You know it’s possible, she actually is happy you and Luke are together,” said Rory.

“I know, but I just got the feeling that a small part of her hoped Luke and her had a last chance,” admitted Lorelai, “And sometimes it’s strange to be in the same room as your person’s ex person.”

“Well you can’t blame her Mom; Luke is dreamy,” 

“He is dreamy,” sighed Lorelai, “I do feel for her, since Rachel opened ‘Shoot the Stars’, Kirk has decided he is the town’s official photographer, and he opened a popup studio/gallery out of the Gazebo.”

“The Gazebo? Isn’t Kirk like a not so secret millionaire, can’t he buy a space,” asked Rory.

“Taylor is giving him the run around with permits to build and he say that there aren’t any free business spaces in town for him to rent or buy,” said Lorelai.

“Someone is taking out his anger about Kirk winning a town nomination for Mayor,” said Rory.

“I think it’s more like Taylor is used to Kirk going from idea to idea of his career of the week. I personally think Lulu is pulling the strings behind this one. They just adopted Kirk, and I think he’s nervous about being home.”

“They got another cat?” asked Rory. 

“I forgot that one, Lulu and Kirk finally adopted a baby. Little Kirk is a newborn from Africa, they’ve been on the list for years now,” 

“That’s great, and they named him Kirk? Won’t that be confusing with the cat Kirk and human Kirk in the house.”

Lorelai laughed, “They have been calling him K3 or Little Kirk. Kirk is having trouble adjusting to parenthood, so he’s doing everything he can to distract himself. If he wins Mayor, I think Lulu might kill him.”

Rory couldn’t help but think that it was a good thing that adoption was so important to Lulu, because she was adopted. She couldn’t imagine a world where Kirk passed on DNA. 

“Are your nails dry yet?” asked Rory.

“Nope,” said Lorelai, “Next time let’s remember to turn the television on before we do our nails.”

They starred at the turned off television.

“I really wanted to find out what happens at the end of this season on Burning Love,” said Rory.

“We can call Luke,” said Lorelai, “Does your phone have voice command?”

“I don’t have a clue how to use it,” said Rory.

“Drat. We’ll have to be patient. Maybe the nails will take all night to dry, and we won’t have to go to Friday Night diner.”

“I thought things are great with you and Grandma.”

“They are, sort of, I’m just nervous about telling April and Jess about the baby tonight,” Lorelai added.

Rory sat up with her arms in the air, “What?! Jess is going to be there tonight?”

“I told you he’s been coming to Friday night dinners,” Lorelai answered, “And he and April are family, we’re telling them as soon as possible. Wait, why aren’t you okay with seeing Jess? Do you still have feelings for him?”

“Feelings. No. Of course not. Why would I? It’s been way to long for there to be a spark there. Plus maybe I have someone is D.C. Someone very attractive and smart,” yelped Rory. 

“Rory, you have feelings for Jess? Didn’t you avoid him at our wedding?”

“I did avoid him. I keep getting nervous around him, that’s not necessarily feelings. I don’t know why I keep getting nervous. Maybe I’m just have a relapse and being attracted to the idea of being attracted to him.”

“So what if you are attracted to him. He’s single as far as I know. I mean aside from Tristan.”

“Mom, I’m confused at the mere mention of Jess, now. Isn’t he family now, wouldn’t that be weird for me to go there. Flowers in the Attic weird.”

“You have to calm down kid. You were with Jess, way before Luke and I ever started to look at each other that way. Maybe the timing was off then. He was going through his I’m a rebel bad boy phase and you were in the bad boy phase. But now you are both adults. If that’s your only reason for avoiding him, maybe now is a good time to revisit.”

Rory worked her way up off the couch without touching the edges with her nails, “I don’t know if he is someone I want to revisit. He broke my heart all those years ago. He didn’t even have the courage to break up with me, he just left. Then he came back to get me to run away with him when I first started Yale.”

“You never mentioned that,” said Lorelai.

“It was weird. A part of me wanted to. But it was so irresponsible, so Jess. But everything seemed fine between us when he talked me into going back to Yale after he published his book.”

“I thanked him for that by the way,” Lorelai said, “I sent him flowers and chocolates.”

“The weirdness was gone, and I was sure we could be friends until I kissed him when things were bad with me and Logan. I thought I could get back at Logan for being with those other girls. And I chose Logan, not Jess. God look how that turned out.”

“You had a bad string of luck,” Lorelai said.

“Bad string of luck,” said Rory, “Let’s see, when I revisited my relationship with Dean, I helped to break up his marriage. I chose Logan, who cheated on me while we were having a rough patch, and when things actually started to go well with us I said no to his marriage proposal.”

“Do you regret that?” asked Lorelai.

“No. Yes. No. I don’t regret it because I know deep down Logan and I weren’t meant to be. We worked in Yale, but outside of school, I don’t think so. He wanted a different life. But sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had said yes. Would my life be different, who would Mrs. Logan be?”

“Oh, Rory. You wouldn’t have been happy with him in the longterm. He wasn’t right for you. He wasn’t the right fit, I knew it, and couldn’t say it to you.”

“I know Mom, it’s that since I left home, I haven’t had a serious boyfriend. I went from a serial monogamist, to a serial first dater. I’m really good a the first one, and then somehow I never get to the second date. I always put my career first, and think it’s driving men away,”

“That’s not a bad thing, honey. Then they weren’t the right men. You’ll meet someone who can deal with you and your career. You’re a package deal.”

Rory cried a little and wiped her eye, “Nails are dry.”

Lorelai got up and wrapped her arms around Rory, “Honey, don’t stress. Relationships happen when they happen. Maybe seeing where things go with Jess is the right move, or maybe Tristan,” 

Rory laughed,and hugged her Mom harder. 

“Or maybe someone completely different. But sweetie, you have to be open to the possibility, and be nice to yourself. Your past relationships are in the past, but you can’t hide from them. Even if it broke Luke and I up, I don’t regret going back to your dad. I wouldn’t have realized that I had romanticized what we had had, so that I could put him in the past. I definitely don’t regret getting back together with Luke, if we hadn’t started seeing each other we wouldn’t be married and having this baby.”

Rory didn’t know what she was going to do, but she was happy to be here, back home and safe. She hadn’t felt this happy in years.

“I really missed you Mom,”

“I really missed you too Rory,” 

Luke came in to see Lorelai and Rory hugging and crying in the living room.

“Ah geez,” he said as he tried to back away. 

“No way Mister, you are joining in,” Lorelai pulled Luke into a big group hug. 

They were a family again.


	6. Friday Night Dinner

"Will you two stop calling Kirk a secret millionaire!" groaned Luke

"But he is Daddy Warbucks, maybe he'll adopt me," said Lorelai, as she chortled.

"I wonder if he Scrooge McDucks into a money pit!" said Rory.

"I hope he wears clothes for it," said Lorelai.

Rory gasped, "Gah, I don't want to even imagine Kirk - great now the image is there Mom. Forever."

"In real life was worse, the image just never goes away," said Lorelai.

"Now that was a memory I've tried to bury deep down inside. Thanks. And again, he's not a secret millionaire. He is a half millionaire, from being insane about working every stupid job, in this stupid town, and arguing with everyone in town about us charging to much!" growled Luke, "Says five cents raise on the price of my dishes is unfair. I'll show him unfair with his-"

"Easy big fellow, we you need to repress all that for a bit. We've arrived at Casa Gilmore. Put it with the memory of naked Kirk," said Lorelai as she kissed him.

"You're a terrible person," muttered Luke, "But I love you."

"I love you too," said Lorelai as they kissed again.

"You guys are so gross," said Rory, "I love it. Now let's get going, I can't wait to see them."

True, Rory was excited to see everyone. But she was nervous in the pit of stomach to see Jess again. Especially after her mild breakdown in the afternoon.

They walked to the door and stood there in front of the closed door. It loomed in front of them.

"I can't believe you didn't tell Grandma you were coming," said Lorelai.

"I'm diabolical sometimes," said Rory.

"You take after me," said Lorelai.

Luke went and rang the doorbell. Both Lorelai and Rory shot him a look of shock.

"We sometimes spend ten minutes waiting out here, and I am looking forward to seeing the look on Emily's face too," Luke said unapologetically.

They waited a moment, there was no answer. There was muted yelling from the other side.

"Answer the door Richard! It's Theresa's night off!" yelled Emily.

"I'm still tying my cravat Emily. Can't the cook do it!" yelled Richard.

"Oh for gods sake Richard. The cook is cooking! Do I have to do everything myself. I'm a working woman now Richard. We have to share responsibilities here," yelled Emily.

She huffed and opened the door.

"Rory!" Emily yelped and pulled Rory forward into a hug.

Rory enjoyed the hug, Emily was usually so formal. When Emily pulled away, Rory still smelled a bit of Chanel No. 5 in the air.

"This is such a surprise. Richard! Richard! Rory is here. Hurry up!" beamed Emily.

Richard walked in casually, and pulled Rory into another big hug. She smelled a cigar on his collar. He may have given up red meat, and wine, but he couldn't give up his cigars.

"Grandpa, Grandma. I missed you so much. I'm so happy to see you," said Rory.

"How long have you been in town? Did you just get in?" demanded Emily.

"I got here on Sunday, and I've sort of been enjoying my mommy and me time," said Rory meekly.

"What! Lorelai, how could you? This is why you weren't at work, I knew you didn't sound sick. Not a very good example for your daughter. And you couldn't give us a call, what if we don't have enough food for Rory. We planned for a table of seven. Not eight," said Emily.

"Hello to you too, Mom. Taking off work for Rory was a given, sorry we didn't tell you. Rory wanted to surprise you. And don't worry about the table we will only be seven, we lied and Jess isn't bringing his new girlfriend Tris."

"Well. Fine, now let's go in and catch up with Rory. I want to know everything. Let's go into the- oh Richard take their coats. It's Theresa's day off."

Richard groaned and begrudgingly took their coats, Luke walked with Richard and hung his own coat up. He was slowly getting used to the Gilmore way of life during Friday Night dinners, but it was still new when he and Richard had their monthly lunch at the club. Richard had insisted since Luke became a Gilmore, and married Lorelai he come to meet him at the club. There was no point of telling him that Lorelai had also become a Danes, and at first it drove Luke crazy to see rich people waste money on stupid things. But slowly Luke became attached to their monthly chats, and he enjoyed their onion rings (so much that wanted to grill the cook for his recipe).

"Lorelai seems to be glowing even more, and I think it's Rory more than the baby," said Richard smirking.

"The more I see them together, the more I know I made the right decision. I just feel uneasy about no being straight with Lorelai," admitted Luke.

"Well sometimes we need to look out for the people we love, you did the right thing Luke," said Richard.

He patted Luke on the back, they headed into the living room where the girls were already sipping Vodka martinis with a maraschino cherry at the bottom. Emily had been experimenting with different cocktails this past month. Lorelai was scowling at her soda with a cherry in it. Richard passed Luke an imported beer in a lovely dutch beer mug, that Emily had just poured. Richard couldn't really say Luke was like a son, because they were very different. But he was happy to call him family, and perhaps even a friend. He always had a different perspective on situations, was kind hearted despite his gruff exterior, and most importantly made his daughter so very happy. Richard approved.

"Richard, good. I've fixed your scotch. Sit, Rory was about to catch us up on her experiences in Washington," said Emily.

Rory blushed. She loved her Grandparents, but she wanted to do anything but tell them about what was going on her life. She didn't really want to talk about it all, especially as the centre of attention.

"I-" she began. Ding! Luckily she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Richard, please get that," said Emily briskly.

"I'll get it," Rory rose quickly and ran to the door. She ignored her Grandmother's protests that she was a guest.

Rory swung open the door, and before her was Jess. He was dressed in a suit and had flowers.

"Hi," Rory said awkwardly.

"Hi," Jess said back.

Rory smiled, and sighed. Jess. Maybe it had always been Jess. He was the one who got away. Sort of. She moved in to give him a hug.

April rushed in and almost tackled Rory to the ground.

"Rory! No way. I can't believe Dad didn't tell me. You're here. You're really here."

Rory was disappointed to not feel Jess close to her. But she couldn't resist hugging April back, and being pulled into her raw enthusiasm. She pulled away and saw that the awkward 19 year old with head gear and lived in sweat pants was gone. In front of here was a young woman in a lovely dress. She had really blossomed in a year.

"April, you look great. You look so grown up. Is that make-up? What happened to I'll wear make-up when we've migrated to the moon."

"Well, we're not there yet. But- I let your Mom give me a make over. I sort of kind of had this really big date a few weeks ago," she squealed.

"This one was always gorgeous. I don't notice the difference, other then her hair being bigger," Jess griped, as he put his arm over April, "Is this date someone I need to talk to?"

"Jess, seriously, I can take care of myself," asserted April.

"You're my cousin, it's my job to make sure no one takes advantage of you," said Jess.

April groaned, dropped her coat in Jess's arms, and pushed forward and made her way towards the living room.

"Kids these days," said Rory.

"I know, I keep telling them to get off my lawn. Also they grow up too fast," joked Jess.

"Sorry about last weekend. I bolted. I was caught off guard, I didn't expect to see you," said Rory quickly.

"It's fine. I-" he began.

"Jess Mariano, and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. There isn't a separate gathering in the doorway. Please join us," hollered Emily.

"So says Emily," said Jess as he hung his coat and April's in the hall closet.

"So says we all," said Rory as she closed the front door as she followed him in.

When they arrived April was already drinking her Shirley Temple.

"Dad, I can't believe you didn't tell me Rory was going to be in town," said April.

"If it makes you feel better April, I was also kept in the dark," lamented Emily.

"Drama Queens the both of you," said Lorelai. They both laughed.

Rory watched as everyone seemed to have an easy manner with each other. April talked about her new job in the campus bookstore on weeknights. Emily talked about her day at the spa. Richard let them know about his foray into Google plus. Her Mom and Grandma even shared a few jokes. Luke chatted with everyone, talking to Richard about insurance from the fire at the diner. She was overwhelmed about how much they had all become a family without her. She felt terribly alone in the crowd.

"Before we go in for dinner, I think Rory should finally regal us with stories from the capital," Richard pressed.

There was a pause, a lull in the room. She smiled, and tried to focus on Jess. He seemed to catch the falter in the voice.

"I'm really-" she said.

Ding! She was interrupted again by the doorbell. She was almost grateful to it.

"I'll get it this time," said Lorelai, as she got up to the go to the door.

"Who could we possibly be expecting?" exclaimed Emily.

"I haven't a clue dear," said Richard, "I hope it's not those people trying to sell insurance at this hour. I'll give them a piece of my mind again, not the way you do business."

"You had a traveling sales men come to your door," deadpanned Jess.

"Christopher, what are you doing here," yelled Lorelai from the door.

"Christopher!" Emily said confused getting up to go to the door.

"Not again," growled Luke as he followed.

"Dad?" said Rory following the crowd.

Richard, Jess and April sat for a moment in silence before following everyone to the action at the door.

"Christopher, you can't keep doing this?" said Luke.

"If you don't want Gigi around, just say so," said Christopher.

Rory couldn't help but notice her little sister standing defiantly next to Lorelai and Luke across from her dad. She hadn't seen her for two years, and she was a bean pole with blue hair.

"You are really a piece of work, of course we want her around," grumbled Luke.

"What, we're trying to say is that although we love having Gigi, you need to call us, and give us a heads up. It's only fair Christopher," reasoned Lorelai.

"Misty and I decided we needed some time to ourselves to refresh after the incident, and I hadn't realized she had booked this weekend and not next. I'll do better next time Lore," said Christopher.

"Christopher, you're eldest daughter is here," said Emily coldly.

"Rory!," exclaimed Christopher. He moved forward, but was interrupted by the honk of a car horn, "It's Misty, she really doesn't like to wait. I'll call you when we get back. Love you girls. Thanks Lore, I appreciate it. Bye Georgia."

He ran out the door, leaving them all in the doorway.

"Well, that was rude," said Emily, "Now dinner is ready and we are going to eat, and I swear if that bell rings another time, we are ignoring it or tearing it out of the fixture. Gigi, you come with me and get washed up before dinner and we'll make sure there is a place for you. Eight is such a better table number,"

Emily managed to seamlessly, bring Gigi into the house and out of the awkwardness of her arrival.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Blake Edwards Night at the Gilmore's," announced Lorelai.

Lorelai signed and she grabbed onto Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze. Luke kissed her forehead and they headed into the dining room.

"I really don't like that guy," muttered April, "No offense Rory,"

"None taken," said Rory.

"I don't like this business at all," said Richard, "Now April let's see you can explain SnapChat to me again. You do keep me up on these things, keeps me ahead of the curve."

Richard escorted April into the dining room leaving Jess and Rory in the doorway again. Alone. Rory felt her heart begin to race, with him standing so close to her.

"I know I've been gone awhile, but is it always like this now?" asked Rory.

"Well, you're Dad doesn't usually drop Gigi off here, but this isn't the first time he's dumped her with Luke and Lorelai," said Jess.

"I've missed so much, I've never even met this Misty, and I've missed you all," said Rory.

"We made it through without you Gilmore," said Jess.

"Yes, but who says I've made it without you. I mean all of you," she stumbled.

"Rory," he said as he grabbed her arm, "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" he asked.

Rory looked into his eyes and wanted to melt into him. But she didn't want to fall apart into him. If she told him what wasn't alright, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop, and tonight was about her Mom and her news.

"I'm alright. I wouldn't say great. But I'm alright. We should go in before Grandma fines us. Also in the immortal words of Bette Davis, Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night!" said Rory.

"And it hasn't been already?" asked Jess.

"Mom has news. Big news," she pulled away from his grasp. He hadn't realized he was still holding onto her.

Jess couldn't believe how he felt. Touching her felt as natural as breathing, it felt more strange now that he wasn't touching her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her until his lips felt numb. He hadn't expected this. When he saw her with Tristan he told himself, good he was finally over her. She's not his type anymore. He hugged and smelled her hair, and realized he wasn't over her.

He followed her to the dinner table, but thought wistfully of what was. They had been inseparable at one point, but could they ever be that way again?


	7. Baby, I've Got News for You

They sat around the table finishing the delicious cream of mushroom soup in front of them. Everyone had devoured their salad, largely in silence. No one wanted to talk about Christopher in fairness to Gigi.

“Great soup Mom,” said Lorelai.

“Salad was amazing too,” added Luke.

“Yes, it was a good start, but I’m worried the main course will be a little while. This new cook, Margaret doesn’t seem to understand the concept of ready at 7pm,” said Emily.

Everyone grabbed for an extra bun.

“I will not have everyone fill up on bread and not eat the main course. Down now,” commanded Emily, “Except Lorelai, you can have one or even two. Wouldn’t want you fainting-”

Emily paused red faced. Questions popped up around the table quickly.

“Lorelai are you okay?” asked a panicked faced Gigi.

“Why are you fainting?” asked Jess.

“Are you sick?” asked April.

“Thanks Mom,” said Lorelai, “No. None of that. Luke and I wanted to wait for desert, but seeing as we may never see it, we might as well tell you. Luke?”

Luke grabbed Lorelai’s hand and smiled.

“We’re pregnant!”

All at once, all the frowns around them turned into smiles.

“Oh thank god,” said Jess, “Congrats,”

April jumped up out of her seat and hugged Luke and Lorelai, “I’m going to be the best big sister. But remember, he or she, I'm going to buy his or her first science kit.”

“That’s cool,” said Gigi. She seemed to smile but frown at the same time.

“I knew there was a reason Rory came home,” said Jess.

“I just found out last week, and so did Grandma and Grandpa,” said Rory.

“You know me, I couldn’t wait to burst it out. But I really wanted to tell you all in person if I could,” said Lorelai.

Rory frowned a little. Her mom had called her, which meant Lorelai knew she wouldn’t be seeing her anytime soon. It was true. But it was sad. It made her sad. She forced a smile.

“Now, you all should know Lorelai will have to take it easy for her last two trimesters, given her age, and so on,” said Richard.

“Richard!” cried Emily.

“Dad,” said Lorelai, “There is no need to worry them. There is no need to worry. I took some tests. Yes I need to stay calm and cool, but the doctor will keep a close eye on me. Please don’t act like I’m the first woman over 40 to have a child in this day and age.”

“She’s right,” said April, “It’s much more commonplace. But I’d like to get permission to see your file Lorelai, just curious, if that would be okay. Just so I can be helpful.”

“That’s a great idea,” said Luke.

“I’m not a science experiment, I’m pregnant,” said Lorelai.

“We’re not saying that,” said Luke, “But it would be nice if April could help,”

“Fine, fine. But all of you, this better not interfere with your lives. April you are still a university student who may or may not be pre-med or curing cancer in labs one day. That goes for all of you. I’m not an invalid, do you hear me,” said Lorelai.

Rory and Luke exchanged a quick look. Her mom was going to be upset when she found out she was staying for the whole pregnancy to watch out for her. She just needed to do it slyly. Maybe Lorelai wouldn’t figure it out?

“We are not treating you like an invalid Lorelai,” said Emily, “We just care that you do well. Now if that means you don’t want special treatment, you can give back the roll.”

Lorelai paused and possessively held her roll.

“No, it’s mine,” pouted Lorelai.

“Fine, now we move on,” Emily commanded, “Now, where did Gigi run off to?”

They all had been so focused on Lorelai, that no one noticed Gigi leave.

“I’ll go look for her,” said Lorelai.

“No Mom, it’s okay I’ve got this. She’s my sister, I should find her,” said Rory.

She hadn’t exactly been sisterly lately. She went upstairs, and she had a hunch where to look first. She knocked on the bathroom door. Nothing. She peaked in her mother’s old room. Nothing. She was about to turn around when she saw the door to her old room there open.

There on the pretty floral bedspread with a million colorful pillows was Gigi. Her brownish blond hair didn’t really fit with the faded blue streaks in it. She wore a faded Belle and Sebastian t-shirt and army pants. She seemed to be trying to fade into her black sweatshirt.

“Room on there for me?” asked Rory.

“It’s your bed isn’t it?” snapped Gigi.

She hadn’t noticed at first but there was a sign hanging over the bed that said Rory’s. Her grandmother had put it in when she had originally decorated the room when Rory had been sixteen. Since she’d been gone it looked like it had become a shrine to sixteen year old Rory Gilmore, more than her room when she had lived here when things had been bad with her Mom.

“Yes it is,” said Rory.

Rory squeezed in next to Gigi, who slowly moved to make room.

“What’s going on? Why did you sneak off?” asked Rory.

“I just didn’t want to be there,” said Gigi.

“Is it about Dad?” asked Rory.

“Not everything is about him and his stupid wife,” growled Gigi.

“That’s not really nice, even if you don’t like her,” said Rory.

Gigi rolled her eyes.

“Is it about Mom being pregnant?” asked Rory.

“Whatever,” said Gigi.

“Whatever?” asked Rory, “Is it because you won’t be the little one anymore?”

“I’m not even her daughter, you are,” yelped Gigi, “I’m just her exes daughter. When a baby comes into the picture, do you think she’s going to have time to for me.”

“Gigi-” said Rory.

“Don’t Gigi me, I know it. I’m not a baby. I’m almost twelve,” said Gigi, “Since you’ve been away Lorelai has had more time for me. We spent time together. Now when Dad can’t deal with me I get to spend more time with them. But do you really think that’s going to happen once the baby is born?”

“Gigi, do you really think Mom would just forget about you? Have you met her, she cares about you. If she didn’t care, she would just tell Dad to deal with his own family and move on. But she didn’t. So don’t think she will forget you,” said Rory.

“But-” said Gigi.

“No buts. I won’t have buts on my bed,” said Rory.

She got Gigi to laugh, until she returned to frowning.

“There is nothing conventional about that family down there. Jess is Luke’s nephew, April’s Luke’s daughter, Emily and Richard are Mom’s parents, and your my sister. We all fit. If there is room for me, who hasn’t been around, then there is room for you who has been around,” said Rory.

Rory forced a big hug on Gigi, and Gigi giggled.

“Get off. You’re being silly,” cried Gigi.

“No, not until you say I’m right,” said Rory.

Rory reached to tickle Gigi, her weak spot.

“Fine, fine you’re right. You’re a freak, but you’re right!” called out Gigi.

“You’re a freak too,” said Rory, as she let Gigi go.

“I missed you,” said Gigi.

“I missed you too,” said Rory, “I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch or around. It wasn’t fair. I’ll work on getting better at this big sister thing. I guess I’ll need to practice on you for when when the other kid comes around.”

“Jerk,” said Gigi, “That kid is going to lucky with so many people to love it,”

“Ain’t that the truth,” said Rory.

“Is Emily going to mad?” said Gigi.

“Wait for it,” said Rory.

One, two, three.

Like magic Emily arrived at the door.

“There you are. Now please get down to the table, dinner has finally been served and it looks edible,” huffed Emily.

Rory and Gigi giggled and followed Emily back downstairs. Rory really had missed Friday Night Dinners.


	8. Morning Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I'm working on the next chapter that will be much longer, and have more Jess (And maybe Tristan). Also coming soon the Inn, Sookie, and more blasts from the pasts for Rory.

Rory awoke with a start. Something had been bothering her. She bolted up and ran to her mother who was sitting on the couch.

"Mom, where is Paula Anka?," asked Rory.

"Las Vegas?" said Lorelai.

"Not the real Paul Anka. Your dog Paul Anka. Oh, my god mom, did he die and you didn't tell me. This would be like the time you didn't tell me my goldfish had died the day I left for camp, and I only found out a week after I got back from camp," said Rory.

"No. What? Paul Anka the dog is fine, he's just working," said Lorelai.

"Working? So you're telling me that the reason I haven't been seeing the dog for over a week is because he's working," said Rory, "I don't buy it?"

"Rory, she of little faith. The Spring Fever Festival starts tomorrow, and our Paul Anka has been chosen by Taylor to lead the parade with Miss Patty's dance classes medley performance Annie. He has been working with a dog trainer for a week."

"Dog trainer is Kirk isn't it?"

"Dog trainer is Kirk,"

"And we're trusting him with Kirk because?"

"I'm pretty sure Paul Anka is trying to train Kirk. Kirk is trying to understand why Paul Anka does the things he does. Which resulted in Kirk running around like a dog in the square last month. Don't worry Miss. Patty is in charge of the parade, and Paula Anka is sticking to her like glue," said Lorelai.

Lorelai reached for her cellphone, and handed it to Rory to inspect,

"Miss Patty has been sending me selfies with Paul Anka all week. She says he's her best dancer in the parade. I'm so proud."

Rory saw for herself, Paul Anka wore a Stars Hollow flag, and licked Miss. Patty's face. Rory popped herself onto the couch.

"I'm so relieved Paul Anka isn't dead," said Rory.

Gigi groggily made her way down the stairs.

"Coffee," said Gigi.

'You're training her young," said Rory, "No fear of stunting her growth?"

"Morning Sunshine," said Lorelai, "You're mocha is ready for you on the table,"

Lorelai whispered, "Don't worry it's 99% hot chocolate. Luke would have a fit if I gave Gigi a cup of coffee."

Gigi joined them on the couch and nursed her warm cup of not coffee.

"It hits the spot," said Gigi.

"Morning, to you too," said Rory.

"Lorelai, can we continue watching Veronica Mars. It's only the best show ever?" asked Gigi.

"Mom, you've turned one so young into a Marshmallow, what will the neighbors thinks," said Rory.

"We've been through all the classics, Mary Tyler Moore and Donna Reed, and now we've made our way into shows that ended their run too soon," said Lorelai.

"So Firefly was first," said Rory.

"Shiny," said Gigi.

"Gigi wouldn't stop calling her the remote Vera and wearing a winter hat everywhere," said Lorelai.

"A method actor, I like that. We need one in the family," said Rory.

"It's only the best ever. Now I'm thinking of taking up photography. Do you think Rachel would show me how?" said Gigi.

"Sure kid," said Lorelai, "We'll go over there later. But first get dressed, we need to go into town and help out with the preparations for the Spring Fever Festival. And I signed us all up for costume prep, and then we have a town meeting tonight."

"Can we bring popcorn again," said Gigi.

"Of course," said Lorelai, "Now shower and get dressed, we're going to Luke's for breakfast."

Gigi excitedly ran up stairs, and left a stunned Rory behind.

"She's so excited about town events, should I be scared. Where is my snarky sullen sister? Is this a pod people thing. Are you my mother?"

"Gigi really opens up when she's in the Hollow. And she goes native when it comes to festivals. She did a fire dance with Babette and Miss Patty are the Firelight Festival, even howled at the moon,"

"They didn't do it naked again?" said Rory.

"Thankfully no. That event was localized to your childhood, when someone spiked Miss Patty's already lethal punch," said Lorelai.

"No worries about seeing the Rachel?" asked Rory.

"No, I decided last night that I need to reduce my stress for baby. So, no worrying about Rachel the awkward first love of my husband, because she's not worth it," said Lorelai.

"That's very mature," said Rory, "Good luck with that."

"She of so little faith, and so much snark, I think I have a chance. Now get up there and start banging on the door for Gigi to hurry up. She is a hot water hog," said Lorelai.

Rory ran up stairs.

"You could have warned me," said Rory.

And with that Rory began the longest 10 minutes of her life.


	9. The Hollow

Rory walked around Stars Hollow. It had been an interesting morning. Taylor had them hard at work on costumes for the festival. The Spring Fling Parade had musical dance numbers integrated into a parade inspired from the musical Annie, inspired because they couldn't get the rights. They had dyed curly wigs red, and numerous flower hats. The irreverent mishmash, made Stars Hollow, well, Stars Hollow.

She had missed it.

Lorelai and Gigi had gone straight to 'Shoot the Stars', to meet up with Rachel. As much as she wanted to witness the awkwardness between her mother and Luke's former love, and perhaps ease it, she wanted to get better acquainted to her home town.

She heard a voice call behind her. It was Mrs. Kim running towards her.

"Rory. Gilmore," said Mrs. Kim.

"Mrs. Kim," said Rory, "It's been a long time,"

"It has," said Mrs. Kim.

"How is Lane and the family," said Rory.

"They are all very good. Lane and Zack will be back soon. The boys are just now six. You are home for good?" said Mrs. Kim.

"I'm just visiting. I live in Washington, D.C now. I'm working as a journalist," said Rory.

"Are you married?" said Mrs. Kim.

There was nothing like Mrs. Kim.

"No, I'm a single lady. But no cats, yet," said Rory.

"You try to be funny, like your mother, yes?" said Mrs. Kim.

"Yes," said Rory.

"Okay. You are going to vote for me in the election. Can't have that man boy Kirk running the town into the ground, bad for business, bad for everyone" said Mrs. Kim.

"I would, but like I said I don't live here anymore," said Rory.

"You were raised here?" said Mrs. Kim.

"Yes, but-" said Rory.

"You participated in town events for at least 15 years?" said Mrs. Kim.

"Yes," said Rory.

"Then you can vote. According to town charter, even if you don't live here you can vote if you were born or raised in the town, and or participated in events for 15 years. You vote Kim," said Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim handed Rory a giant button that said Kim in big black letters. She tried to imagine Kirk as Mayor. Quickly she grabbed the button, and put it on.

"You have a supporter in me," said Rory.

"Good," said Mrs. Kim, "Oh, there is Andrew. He's a heathen, but a voting heathen,"

Then Mrs. Kim was off running after Andrew. Andrew started to runaway.

"I'm abstaining Mrs. Kim, I don't want to choose!" called out Andrew.

Rory couldn't help but chuckle when she looked at Mrs. Kim chase Andrew down. She decided she would re-read the book in her purse, Middlemarch. She had missed the Gazebo, some days it had felt like her personal island in the middle of the chaos. It could be hers for at least an hour... as long as Kirk wasn't putting up his pop up shop.

Rory bee-lined for the Gazebo and stopped in her tracks.

Under the gazebo were Jess and Tristan again, drinking coffee from Luke's. They looked so preppy, as if they had both fallen out of a Connecticut Life magazine cover. She wasn't sure she wanted talk to two of boys of the past. If she just carefully turned she could have her spot at the bookstore.

But then they spotted her. Jess and Tristan both waved her over.

"Fancy seeing you two here," said Rory.

"Well, as I said before we are coffee buddies and Luke's in the best in the county," said Tristan, "Possibly the state."

"I thought we said coffee buddies was a little too Bosom Buddies, and not Bad Boys enough. Be cool," said Jess.

"We will find a great name that denotes all things cool," said Tristan, "Luke's isn't all that brings me to Stars Hollow, I'm actually looking at property,"

"You're moving to the hollow?" said Rory.

Rory hoped that her jaw hadn't dropped too noticeably. But a Chiltonite moving to the Hollow, she never thought she would see the day.

"I've been living across from the firm since I came to Hartford, and it's been great, but I never really leave work. I need some space if I ever want to have a family and put down roots," said Tristan.

"You're getting married?" said Rory.

"Not even a little, but I figure if I build it, they will come," said Tristan.

"We're searching for a field of dreams Rory, and we will find it," said Jess.

"And when I move here, I'm going to convince Jess to follow me," said Tristan.

"In your dreams," said Jess, "I can visit the mad house, but I can't live here again. I need a city,"

"The lady doth protest too much," said Tristan.

"Keep dreaming Shakespeare," said Jess.

Rory got swept away in their banter. They seemed so close. She remembered when she and Jess were that close.

"I hate to be blunt, but how did you two meet? The Tristan and Jess I knew wouldn't be caught in the same room, let alone house hunting," said Rory.

"Well we didn't meet in a I've kissed Rory Gilmore chat room, if that's what you're asking," said Jess.

They talked about her. Rory went pale. Did they compare notes? Was Dean their friend too.

"I'm joking Rory," said Jess, "We met on a date through an add in the Hartford Chronicle,"

"A date?" said Rory.

"A date," said Tristan, "I hadn't been back in Hartford long, and I didn't want to meet any of the woman my parents set me up with, so I put an ad in the paper. M seeking F for coffee and then we'll see,"

"And I, being new in town and not getting out there enough, according to April, saw the ad and gave him a call. Except the Chronicle messed it up and put it in F seeking M. I called his secretary and said I called about the ad and my name was Jess and we could meet at the Bean at 8pm and I'd be in blue," said Jess.

"So we both sat in the Bean for a very long time, until I realized Jess was wearing blue. After we finished being a little freaked out, we sat and talked and realized we had somethings in common and people in common too," said Tristan.

"And we've been friends now for a almost two month now," said Jess.

"You two are adorable, you have the best meet cute of anyone I know," said Rory.

"You're funny Gilmore," said Jess.

"I've had the accusation before Mariano," said Rory, "I've been tried and convicted of being a witty one,"

"At least working on fashion and wedding coverage hasn't dulled your wit," said Jess.

"You've read my work?" said Rory.

"I keep up on people I care about," said Jess, "I really liked your piece on Obama Care,"

"Thanks," said Rory, "It was before the online magazine I was working on went bust,"

"You haven't written the political beat in a while, mostly light puff pieces," said Jess, "Is everything okay?"

Rory backed away.

"Everything is great Jess. I'm diversifying my portfolio. Maybe weddings and lifestyle don't appeal to you, but I've gotten positive feedback and they pay the bills," said Rory.

"I didn't mean to-" said Jess.

"It's fine. I'm doing what I love. I'm writing. When the old guard shifts, I'll be right there to get on the political beat. I have contacts. I network," said Rory, "Listen, I need to go help my mom ,you two enjoy house hunting."

Rory walked quickly away from the Gazebo. How dare he judge her? Life wasn't great, but she was getting by. She wasn't the perfect Rory Gilmore that everything went her way. It had been a couple of years where she had disappeared. Life ebbs and flows, right? She wiped away the tears, and ran behind the dinner. She worked on breathing in and out and dabbed her eyes. Why did Jess get to like that?

Maybe the question wasn't was she ready to try again with Jess, maybe the question was was he even interested in who she was now. She wasn't that bright young thing shooting for the stars anymore. She was a little rougher around the edges, and she had started to lose hope. There were hundred of Rorys out there in Washington from across the globe trying to win the political beat.

Maybe she wasn't the Rory who was going to win.


End file.
